


Han Who?

by Omnicat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine is to blame for at least half of their kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Who?

“No-one,” Jace explained. “claims _that_ about my sister and gets away with it.”

“I actually don’t think Izzy would have objected if he’d suggested it to her.”

“Other sister.”

“So you admit it was just an excuse to break some skulls?” Clary tried for stern, didn’t quite succeed; not with that grin closing in on her.

“I’m the only one who gets to do _that_ with my ‘sister’.”

 _That:_ slipping under her waistband, pressing against her.

“Me Luke, you Leia.”

They could laugh into their kiss about that now.

“Star Wars. Very good.”

It became the theme of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
